


What I Thought Was Right.

by Leighfoxtrot



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Character's Name Spelled as Hanji, F/F, F/M, Homophobia, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ownership, Sexual Confusion, Switch Eren Yeager, Switch Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 10:45:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12529552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leighfoxtrot/pseuds/Leighfoxtrot
Summary: It was supposed to be like any other summer. He was supposed to hang out with his friends, maybe get laid, and possibly even high. Nothing prepared him for what happened however. Girls. Girls were his type. That's how he kept a good relationship with his uncle. But fuck relationships and fuck girls. Oceans are way prettier and easier to stare at.





	What I Thought Was Right.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok I officially need help. This ship is the death of me. I'm sorry about not updating Haunted Memories. I'm having a hard time writing it due to writers block and the fact a theme I haven't mentioned yet has recently wormed its way into my life. I will update it once this issue has vanished from my life. :) As for now enjoy.

_**{** Levi's POV **}**_

 

 I glanced up at the clock mounted on the wall. Only five minutes to go until my last summer until I was a senior started. I could already taste freedom. I tapped my fingers on the desk. 4. Hanji jittered in her seat impatiently. The grin on her face said it all. I knew she'd be busy tonight and Erwin was already talking to his plans for the night. 3. The boy seated beside him was probably the smartest kid in the school, also known as Armin. They'd been dating since Armin was in 8th. 2. As for me, I'd probably be in my room with a book in my face. Yeah, yeah, yeah. A bad boy with a book addiction, strange. I know. 1. 

              I grabbed my bag and slung it over my shoulder as I stood up. I stretched and yawned. I looked out the window and smirked. There she was. I wanted to hear her purr already. The bell rang loudly and I was out the door. I made my way down the stairs and out into the parking lot. I slid past several people making out and others who decided that standing in my way was the best option. 

             My motorcycle stood proud between a black 1969 Mustang March 1 Cobra Jet and a black Jeep Wrangler. And boy she was a beauty. A 2003 Harley Davidson. I slid the lighter and cigarettes out of my bag and leaned against my motorcycle. While sliding the cigarette between my lips and lighting it, I looked up to see Hanji, Petra, Erwin and Armin walking towards me. I inhaled the toxin and blew it out of my nose. 

             "Damn someone was eager to get out of there. What's the rush?" Hanji practically cackled. 

             "Two lovely words. Home. Books." I inhaled and exhaled again. 

             "My little bookworm. Whatcha reading now?" Hanji pressed her body up against her Mustang. Her Cheshire-like grin stood proudly on her face. Petra took her place against her. 

              "Jane Eyre." With that Armin became a little bit more interested in the conversation. 

              "Do you like it?" His voice wavered some like it always did when he talked to me. I still don't know why he was scared of me. On more than one occasion, I proved he had gained my trust and the right to be called friend and family by me. 

             "Definitely so. It's better than I originally thought it would be." Armin smiled profoundly and slid into his seat in Erwin's Jeep. 

             "So, who is the lucky chick this weekend?" 

             "Hanji, stop it! That's about damn near ridiculous. He doesn't have someone different every weekend." Erwin shot back. 

             "Oh, I was messing with him Papa Bear." Hanji laughed and then stopped as soon as a small gasp left Armin's mouth. I glanced up and spotted Mikasa stalking her morbid way over to us. 

             "Hi 'Kasa. What's up?" Armin jumped out of the vehicle and made his way over to her and gently hugged her. She leaned in and whispered something in his ear and with that, Armin practically jumped out of his skin.

            "OH MY FUCKING GOD!!!! HE'S COMING HOME!!!! FUCKING FINALLY!!!!" I stared blankly at the screaming boy and stifled a laugh. Obviously something made him that excited. 

            "Who's 'he'?" I spoke up for everyone else who was too shocked by the fact that the coconut actually cussed. 

           "Eren. He's Mikasa's brother and my bestfriend. I haven't seen him since well a few summers ago. Erwin remember when I left to go up to New York? Well that's who I went to see. Wait, when is he coming home?" We were all staring at Mikasa now. 

            "Uhm, about mid June." She sighed. I glanced down and my phone and clicked my tongue. 

            "Look imma go home. Its already 4. I kinda just wanna read and sleep right now." Hanji ran up and hugged me and begged me to come over tomorrow. Of course I told her I might, if I got out of bed which then got me a ticket on the threat train. I got on my bike and slid my helmet on. 

             As I was speeding down the street to my house, I hummed softly to a few tunes I knew all the words to. I knew that this was officially my last summer. I didn't plan on spending this one on house arrest. Those fucking ankle bitters are bitches. Last summer I was stuck inside for fighting. Not again this summer. 

             I pulled into my house and slid my helmet off. I walked through the door and snuck upstairs. I honestly didn't want to deal with my family at the moment. Having to live with your uncle and his adoptive kids is enough on any stressful day. I walked up to the attic and sat on my bed. My room was very nice and spacious. Even though it is the attic, I pretty much have everything minus food up here. My room is painted a dark shade of grey and all of my furniture is black, and yes so are my sheets. My bathroom is connected to my room. I have a TV situated in front of my bed and pretty much everything else is what you'd normally find in a teen's room, a desk and books but I have more than the usual amount of those. I have 3 bookshelves and 2 chests to put my books in. 

              I grabbed _Jane Eyre_ and grabbed my phone and earbuds. I turned my Artic Monkeys playlist on and put the earbuds in. Slowly but surely I dove into the world of Jane Eyre and was lost perpetually. That was until about an hour or so later when Isabel ran up the stairs and smack dab in the middle of my room. 

             "It's time for food or whatever." Her grin pretty much matched the same smile I always got from Hanji. I sighed and sat up. Taking my earbuds out, I paused the music and marked my page. I got out of bed and followed her down the stairs. I smelt pizza which was a sign that Uncle Kenny ruined the food he was originally going to make. 

          I sat down on my beloved chair in the living room after grabbing a slice or two. Furlan, Isabel and Uncle Kenny all sat in their spots and he turned the TV on to some TV show about these idiots from Canada trying to build shit they know they can't. 

           It's going to be a long boring summer. It always is. We do the same shit every night and you know what it might just be better that way. So here's to the most boring summer ever. I hope. 

     

 


End file.
